


Maybe (You're My) Baby

by Accestii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (At least for Kuroo :) ), Amnesia, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstanding, Yamaguchi's a homie and plays matchmaking, implied injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accestii/pseuds/Accestii
Summary: Tsukishima's looking forward to a date with his boyfriend, Kuroo. They're both positively thrilled, and Kuroo could not be more ecstatic. The only problem? They're not actually dating.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: Luna & Noir: KuroTsuki Fest 2020





	Maybe (You're My) Baby

_ Hey Tetsurou, I just wanted to let you know I might be running a little late tonight. I asked Yamaguchi to help me sort out my memories, you know? Ah… anyways… I’m looking forward to seeing you at the park. It really helps me clear my head.  _

_ Well, see you later, babe. _

Babe? 

_ BABE? _

Oh, no, this was completely fine. The only problem? The entire voicemail! 

When Kuroo had asked Tsukishima to meet him over at the park on a late autumn evening, he expected an “absolutely not.” Maybe a “hell no” if Tsukishima felt nice enough. But Tsukishima had agreed, to Kuroo’s delight… and now rapidly increasing alarm! A small, fleeting part of him did hope that something romantic would happen; a hug or something would do… but they weren’t even in the park yet! Kuroo was in his room, butt naked, and flustered over a single voicemail. He was as embarrassed as ever, and Tsukishima wasn’t even there to make fun of him! Kuroo collapsed onto his bed as he replayed that one cursed word over and over again.

_ Babe. _

Kuroo shoved his face into his pillow. It was bad enough that Tsukishima said his first name so nonchalantly. That was completely ignoring how Tsukishima’s voice grew gentle in the middle, dipping into a sort of softness Kuroo had never heard before. And the fact that Tsukishima was looking forward to seeing him? That made Kuroo’s dumb little heart hurt more than anything his life ever threw at him. 

But  _ babe? _ They weren’t even dating! At least, not since Kuroo checked with his dumb, pinning self. Tsukishima returning Kuroo’s feelings? Impossible. He didn’t think it was something he’d see in his entire life. Did he come to accept it? Yes. Was it difficult? A little, but just being by Tsukishima’s side was more than enough. Did this dumb voicemail give him hope and destroy whatever progress Kuroo made? … Of course it did! It made him feel like falling for Tsukishima all over again!

Did Tsukishima really mean what he said though? Tsukishima’s amnesia was a drunk, fickle lady. Tsukishima was convinced that Karasuno’s number 10 was one of his friends as soon as they saw each other. All that did was ignite pure chaos. Tsukishima could get “feelings” for Kuroo from looking at a single picture of him, no real “feelings” attached. 

Kuroo launched his pillow off his bed, watching it slam against the wall. To hell with that! It’s not like there wasn’t any chance! They were close, so maybe… Kuroo gripped his arm. One part of him wanted to listen to Tsukishima’s soft voice on repeat. The other part of him wanted his phone to join his pillow against the wall. After a few excruciating seconds, Kuroo dropped his phone on the ground in defeat. He was going nuts over something so simple. He just needed a game plan. Kuroo would go to the park, no flaking allowed. That part was easy. Then, he’d make it through the night, humoring whatever Tsukishima wanted. That’d be doable with enough planning. After that, he’d… he’d let Tsukishima lean on his shoulder… as the sky fell and he grew tired… 

Well then!

It was going to be a long day! 

\---

“Did you finish calling Kuroo?” called a voice from the hallway. Strands of Yamaguchi’s hair peeped from outside Tsukishima’s room. With no less than three kicks to the door, Yamaguchi and a very daunting stack of photos tumbled into Tsukishima’s room. Tsukishima stifled a giggle. He had to be thankful his friend was a little bit of an idiot because no sane person would help him sort out his entire life story. 

“Tetsurou didn’t respond, so I left him a voicemail.” Tsukishima plopped face-first onto his bed. Maybe he should’ve called later… was it too childish to want to hear Kuroo’s voice? Maybe Kuroo was ignoring him… He might have laid there for eternity if the sound of paper hitting the floor didn’t hammer his ears. Tsukishima shot up like a bullet. Yamaguchi stood there, absolutely stunned, looking from Tsukishima to the disorganized stack of pictures and back to Tsukishima. If Tsukishima didn’t know any better, he’d think he’d just made a fool of himself. But he didn’t say anything wrong! All he said was… 

“Tetsurou! Right!” Yamaguchi was trying to keep his cool, if “trying” meant he was giving everything away. Tsukishima could read his expression without his glasses on. Yamaguchi was “trying” not to laugh. He was “trying” not to smile. But why? Frowning, he watched Yamaguchi attempt in vain to focus on the conversation. “So then what’d you say to him?”

“Nothing really important.” He pulled out his phone, offering it to his friend. “You can listen to it.” Tsukishima watched Yamaguchi fumble with his phone, pulling his fingers in thought. Kuroo had come up in conversations before but Yamaguchi had passed it off with no problem. And yet, “Tetsurou” gets him all giddy? What the hell did Yamaguchi know that he didn’t? When the voicemail finished, playing, Yamaguchi looked like he was about to explode. 

“You called him… what?” Yamaguchi looked like he was choking on his laughter. 

“Babe,” Tsukishima responded, biting the inside of his lip. “He’s my boyfriend, right? There isn’t anything wrong with that.” Yamaguchi nodded furiously, looking like he was trying to shake his head off. Tsukishima’s mind was hazy, but one of the things he knew for sure was that he had feelings for Kuroo. He didn’t know exactly when they started dating… but if his face flushed every time he heard that damn name then they had to be dating by now. On his way to Tsukishima’s bed, Yamaguchi scooped up one very worn photo from the stack. The boyfriend himself was there, laughing up a storm. Tsukishima had to resist the urge to hold the picture close to him. 

“Him,” Yamaguchi stated, pointing at the picture. “Tetsurou Kuroo likes you a lot. A whole lot. A ton!” Yamaguchi threw his hands up. “He’s liked you for who knows how long. Don’t surprise him too much at the park, okay?”

“Surprise him? Yamaguchi, we’re dating, and I’m not a psycho.” Tsukishima’s amnesia wasn’t playing tricks on him, right? He touched his chest, feeling his heart race a little bit faster. No sort of dirty prank would ever make his heart race that fast. Yamaguchi nodded even faster as he crossed his arms and nodded. 

“Right, right! Well, enjoy yourself, Tsukki.” 

\---

Kuroo looked absolutely insufferable. Others around him had disdain written all over them. It was a little awkward that he was standing in the middle of the path not doing anything, but it wasn’t like he was going to murder anyone! If anyone was about to be murdered, it would be Kuroo for the dumb clothes he was wearing. Kenma told him that he looked fine, but this? He stared at his white button-down shirt and his short, white khakis. If only he lived five seconds away. He’d jump at the chance to change his clothes. Kuroo clasped his hands together. He looked like a very similar white-clothed man adorned with a smile, saying something like “you know I had to do-” 

“Tetsurou?” What a fine time to be alive. Gluing his hands to his side, Kuroo spun around to meet large, golden eyes staring right at him. Tsukishima, well… he looked great! He looked as great as always! His coat made him look all dramatic and beautiful… and if it wasn’t problematic enough, Tsukishima had a small smile sketched lightly on his face. What were the odds of that? Seriously, it was rare to see him dressed up, or smile for that matter! The whole ordeal almost gave him enough energy to wrap Tsukishima in a hug then and there. 

Almost. Kuroo still looked like a cosplay of a dead meme. That horrible fact clicked in Tsukishima’s brain only two seconds later. Kuroo watched Tsukishima’s face break into a cough, then a giggle that was so quiet, Kuroo almost missed it. 

“Ah, you look wonderful today!” It could have been the lighting or the fact that Tsukishima called Kuroo “Tetsurou,” or something else completely, but Tsukishima looked soft! So soft! His features were so gentle, and there was no hatred anywhere in his eyes. Tsukishima’s eyes were swirling with nothing less than affection! Oh, how Kuroo wished his heart would stop beating so loudly!

"Sure…” Kuroo muttered. He locked eyes with Tsukishima as fast as he dropped them. “You look great too!” Kuroo wanted to stumble onto the floor as fast as he stumbled on his words. He pushed his feet against the floor to save face, which wasn’t looking very beautiful at the moment. Tsukishima followed, wordless and, staring at the all too familiar park. His gaze was anywhere but on Kuroo, disguising whatever thoughts lurked within. Kuroo’d like to think that Tsukishima was just caught speechless at the sight of his wonderful, gorgeous “babe,” but with Kuroo’s luck? And his outfit? Fat chance. 

After a few minutes of absolutely invigorating silence, Kuroo dropped dead on the nearest park bench. He watched Tsukishima sit down with nothing but grace and scowled. How in the world did Tsukishima fall for someone who was such a hot, handsome disaster? Even if this was all fake, well, look at him! He was a model with no brains and no photogenic ability to his name. No amount of amnesia could make anyone interested in him. There was no way Tsukishima would ever love something that had like five chins. He could count them right now - one, two, three, four, five, oh, six- 

“Tetsurou, what the heck are you doing?” Tsukishima laughed. Kuroo bit his lip because wow, Tsukishima was beautiful when he laughed, and Kuroo did something stupid! Again! In front of his boy… something. Boy, space, friend. Friend that’s a boy. Boy… friend? Kuroo nodded his idiocy back into his mouth. 

“I’m trying to attract you. It’s like a magnet; opposites attract.” Tsukishima stared at him, looking like a buffering machine. Well! Amnesia didn’t make a guy stupid! Tsukishima was going to hit him, wasn’t he? 

“Jeez!” Tsukishima smiled, collapsing onto Kuroo’s- Kuroo’s lap… “Do it more. I wanna see the circus perform babe.” 

So like, was Kuroo supposed to have any brain cells? 

At all? 

Tsukishima was being snarky and rude, yes, but he was resting his head on Kuroo’s lap of all things! The people in the park were about to murder them but… who cared… It was hard not to touch Tsukishima’s light blonde locks, looking like they were woven by an angel’s hand. Tsukishima’s glasses were the slightest bit askew, only highlighting the blush on his face. His eyes were as bright as always, filled with some sort of quiet, desperate longing. If they weren’t outside, Kuroo would have toyed with Tsukishima’s hair until it stood up on end. He’d push Tsukishima’s glasses up so his bright eyes sparkled even more. And oh, he’d give anything to lean down and kiss his lips and call him babe. 

For now, he’d have to settle with a little less. 

“It’s been a while, babe.” Kuroo murmured. Kuroo let his arm rest on Tsukishima’s chest. He wanted to shove his words back down his throat. Like, they weren’t twelve! They didn’t need to say “babe” or “baby” or whatever! Tsukishima’s warm smile convinced him otherwise, though. There was nothing wrong with saying that to his… boyfriend. 

“Yeah,” Tsukishima hummed, “I needed this break. Yamaguchi’s a saint, but I can only handle so many thoughts at once.” Kuroo leaned his head back, watching the clouds mix together. To piece his entire life together through pictures alone… Tsukishima had to be a genius or something. Yamaguchi had to be one too, to know exactly which ones would spark his memories-

Wait, Yamaguchi was helping him? Like, the one who knew about his crush on Tsukishima?

“I suppose he’s only been showing you handsome pictures of me?” Kuroo asked, flexing his “muscles.” Tsukishima stuck his tongue out, crossing his arms. 

“Nope. Only ugly pictures!” Tsukishima declared. “The most recent picture of you I saw was the worst. It looked like…” He scrunched up his face into a painfully accurate version of Kuroo, looking like he was laughing and taking a huge shit. There were wrinkles surrounding his lips, scrunched up lines on his forehead, and most of all, six chins. Kuroo took one look and plopped his face right into Tsukishima’s belly, making him jolt out of his dumb, mocking state. 

“I guess I’m that ugly,” Kuroo said, voice muffled from Tsukishima’s clothes. He let his face get picked up by Tsukishima’s slender fingers, turning to meet his gaze. There was no element of exasperation anywhere to be seen. Why, Tsukishima could have been pissed to the end of hell and there would be no traces on his face! What was this strange, gentle boyfriend character? 

“Too bad I like ugly.” … Why was Kuroo’s face so hot? Did someone light a fire right under his butt like Bokuto did a few days ago? Bokuto was convinced that fire made a person’s butt larger, and given that Kuroo had a date with Tsukishima… That wasn’t the point! Out of the corner of his eye, he could just make out Tsukishima lying back down. His lips were still puckered from… from…! Kuroo let his fingers brush his face, his eyes growing the slightest bit wider. People in relationships tend to get all lovey-dovey, and they were technically dating! So that meant the warmth on his cheek was left from a- 

“That’s not fair!” Kuroo sputtered. “You at least have to let me do it back!” His eyes turned away from Tsukishima’s wide smirk. He’d meant to say something like “they weren’t actually dating,” or “you’re so cheesy it’s adorable!” That little, dumb, in-love-with-Tsukishima part of him was definitely in charge right now. Gosh, Kuroo wished he could just tape his mouth shut or turn off some of his brain cells or- He looked back at Tsukishima, lying comfortably on Kuroo’s lap. He looked so happy that maybe… just maybe… it wasn’t such a big mistake to say something so cheesy… 

“Alright then, babe.” Tsukishima sat up, putting himself dead center on Kuroo’s lap. Yep, it was totally a big mistake. Tsukishima’s hands brushed Kuroo’s cheeks, coming to a stop just behind his ears. “Do it.” Kuroo took one look at Tsukishima’s devilish eyes and swallowed. He’d made the biggest mistake he could have ever made in his entire life! Kuroo would complain his entire life how he made this one mistake in the park and now Tsukishima would never, ever- 

t-taste any better. 

Against every sensible part of his body, against every part that wasn’t his idiotic heart, Kuroo leaned forward. This was all just a game of pretend. He was doing this to be polite. That’s what he wanted to say, but the simplest brush of Tsukishima’s lips made his heart pound loud in Kuroo’s ears. If Tsukishima’s hair was soft then, oh, his lips were made of silk. It roped Kuroo deep into a passionate kiss, pulling out his feelings he hid for so long. He- he loved this idiot kissing him senseless. The park around him was barely a thought in his mind. No, his head was filled with thoughts, Tsukishima’s taste, and the thrill that coated the two with warmth. 

When Kuroo pulled back, Tsukishima’s cheeks were a mirror of Kuroo’s; lightly dashed with pink and warm to no end. Tsukishima’s smirk was bigger than ever, but his eyes were more than satisfied. 

“Wow, Tetsurou,” Tsukishima whistled, “If I weren’t dating you already this would have done the trick.” See, those were the words of a god-tier kisser. And if opposites attract like Kuroo said, then god damn he was a shit kisser. It was a good thing that his boyfriend was such a good kisser! 

Oh, right. 

“About that,” Kuroo frowned, “We’re not actually dating.” 

Um… 

Maybe he shouldn’t have said that! 

Kuroo should’ve said it  _ before  _ he kissed Tsukishima, but it wasn’t his fault! Tsukishima was the one who seduced him! Kuroo gripped his head with his hands, preparing for inevitable head trauma. Instead of a concussion, though… 

“Tetsurou!” Tsukishima laughed. “You’re telling me that after you kissed me? After you stole my precious breath away?” Tsukishima shoved his head onto Kuroo’s shoulder. “How dare you.” Kuroo looked down at Tsukishima’s very not angry, very content face. Was he mad? Kuroo took his hands off his head after what seemed to be forever. No, the look on Tsukishima’s face was something along the lines of content. If it had been anybody else, Kuroo would have been concerned with how much Tsukishima was smiling. 

“You’re… okay with this?” Kuroo watched Tsukishima’s eyes flutter shut. Now if only his brain could flutter shut, too. 

“Of course.” Tsukishima’s smile slowly crept on his face. “It’s not a fake memory like with that dumb tangerine. When I first saw your picture… no, when I first heard your name, my heart hurt. I thought I was having a heart attack or something, but the more I thought about you, the more I realized I really, really liked you.” Tsukishima’s smile gave away to a frown, eyes turning up. “I’m really not dating you?” 

“No!” Kuroo shouted, blinking. “I mean, I want you to! But we’re not actually dating right now. Unless you want to. In which case, we are. But only if you want to!” Something along those lines, anyway! Kuroo watched as giggling exploded from Tsukishima’s mouth. 

“I must’ve been really dumb to still not be dating you!” Kuroo watched his hand warm up from Tsukishima’s touch. This world was definitely backward! Kuroo’s supposed to be the stupid one! “Seriously, to have feelings for you and hiding it? I hope you’re the one okay with dating me!” Tsukishima laughed. The rush of emotions, no, the happiness flooding into Kuroo’s one brain cell was more than overwhelming. He’d spent months believing his love was unrequited. Now he was having a rush of serotonin so strong that Kuroo felt like being… felt like being…

… a butthead. 

What? It was just his natural reaction to anything. 

Kuroo scrunched up his nose, a child’s pout crossing his face. “Bleh. Of course I’m fine with dating you ya dumb baby. Unlike you, I don’t hide my feelings.” Tsukishima’s face grew equally shitty, sarcasm basically reeking from the soft edges of his face. Kuroo bit his tongue to stop his smile from breaking his pout. Tsukishima was undeniably cute, but seeing him like this took the cake. And maybe soft Tsukishima was worth waiting for, too. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s neck before he could say anything else. All of him was cute, end of story. There wasn’t anything else his tiny brain cell could ask for. 

It was a cheesy ending, sure, but did Kuroo really have to write a better ending for himself? 

\---

The door to Yamaguchi’s room slammed against the wall loud enough to wake Yamaguchi up from his deep slumber. Tsukishima took his time walking over to Yamaguchi, watching him rub his eyes and everything. He’d feel bad if it weren’t for one very important thing… 

“Yamaguchi! Why didn’t you tell me we weren’t actually dating?” As if Tsukishima’s words were an airhorn, Yamaguchi jolted awake, laughing as he did so. 

“Well, Tsukki, if I didn’t give you that nudge, you would’ve hidden your feelings again, right?” Yamaguchi pulled his covers over the rest of his body. “Don’t hurt me!” Tsukishima pointed his finger at Yamaguchi, watching it hover. Well- he wasn’t wrong! Yamaguchi was right! Yamaguchi was… right? Tsukishima withdrew his finger, turning his body away from Yamaguchi’s cowering state. He didn’t want Yamaguchi to look at his face, bright red with his dumb feelings. 

“Why do you always have to be right?” Tsukishima groaned. Yamaguchi’s laughter grew louder as Tsukishima’s mind drifted gently away towards his date a few hours earlier. Tetsurou Kuroo and his dumb face… Tsukishima’s heart pounded louder than Yamaguchi’s laughter. 

Well, gosh!

He was surrounded by idiots! 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #114  
> It was super fun to participate in this event! I had so much fun writing this fic fhjdlsahfjdklsangfhdj :)


End file.
